ladygagafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Maison Martin Margiela
Martin Margiela - дизайнер из Бельгии, основатель модного дома "Maison Margiela". Аксессуары Очки MMM - Incognito Pilot.jpg|1 2-17-11 GMA 002.jpg|(17 февраля, 2011) 12-23-11 NHK Tokyo.jpg|(23 декабря, 2011) 12-23-11 Music Station 3.jpg|Music Station (23 декабря, 2011) 12-23-11 Music Station 1.jpg|Music Station (23 декабря, 2011) #Pilot Incognito Жакеты *Некоторые вещи были перешиты командой Haus of Gaga. 5-0-08 Infoplus 001.jpg|(май, 2008) 5-11-09 Here Lounge 001.jpg|(11 мая, 2008) ;.jpg|Adrian Sidney (13 мая, 2008) 5-13-08 Young Hollywood 001.jpg|YoungHollywood.com 5-15-08 Theo Wargo 002.jpg|Theo Wargo (15 мая, 2008) 5-15-08 Theo Wargo 022.jpg 5-15-08 Campus Thursdays at Splash 003.jpg|Splash 5-16-08 Aliya Naumoff 001.jpg|Aliya Naumoff (16 мая, 2008) 5-17-08 Performance at Family Club Night in NYC 003.jpg|(17 мая, 2008) 5-19-08 Robin Roemer 028.jpg|Robin Roemer (19 мая, 2008) 5-24-08 G Bar 001.jpg|(24 мая, 2008) 5-25-08 Bill's Filling Station 001.jpg|(25 мая, 2008) 5-27-08 Trannyshack at The Stud Bar 003.jpg|(27 мая, 2008) 5-29-08 Gagavision 001.JPG|(29 мая, 2008) 5-30-08 Tigerheat Krave 001.JPG|(30 мая, 2008) 5-31-08 Adrian Sidney 087.jpg|Adrian Sidney (31 мая, 2008) 6-5-08 Marcel Montemayor 094.jpg|Marcel Montemayor (5 июня, 2008) 6-7-08 Performance at Bootie LA's 3rd Anniversary Pirate Ball 002.jpg|(7 июня, 2008) 8-15-08 Backstage 001.jpg|(10 июня, 2008) 6-12-08 Enclave Nightclub Backstage 005.jpg|(12 июня, 2008) 6-12-08 6th Annual Windy City Gay Idol (Finals) 002.jpg|(13 июня, 2008) 6-14-08 Round Up Saloon Dallas 001.jpg|(14 июня, 2008) 6-20-08 Raging Waters 001.jpg|(20 июня, 2008) 6-21-08 Time Supper Club 004.jpg|(21 июня, 2008) 6-25-08 Pierpaolo Ferrari 002.jpg|Pierpaolo Ferrari (25 июня, 2008) 6-27-08 Gagavision Episode 7 002.JPG|(27 июня, 2008) 6-28-08 Gagavision Episode 9 001.JPG|(28 июня, 2008) 6-29-08 Performance at SF Pride Festival 003.jpg|(29 июня, 2008) 7-14-08 Miss Universe 002.jpg|(14 июля, 2008) 7-18-08 Michalsky Mercedes-Benz Fashion Week 002.jpg|(18 июля, 2008) 8-13-08 Proud Radio Toronto 003.jpg|(19 июля, 2008) 7-31-08 So You Think You Can Dance 002.jpg|So You Think You Can Dance (31 июля, 2008) 7-0-08 Meeno 010.jpg|Meeno (июль, 2008) The Fame Part One 005.jpg|"The Fame" (июль, 2008) 8-8-08 Daniel Nardicio's Underwear Party 002.jpg|(8 август, 2008) 8-9-08 Party 105 Mega Jam 2008 001.jpg|(9 август, 2008) 8-11-08 MTV TRL 001.jpg|TRL (11 август, 2008) 8-12-08 Promo Only Party 002.jpg|(12 август, 2008) 8-14-08 Hotel Rivington 002.jpg|(14 август, 2008) 8-15-08 Manor Nightclub 002.jpg|(15 август, 2008) 8-20-08 Stephanie Cabral 001.jpg|Stephanie Cabral (20 август, 2008) RichardYagutilov 06.jpg|Richard Yagutilov (21 август, 2008) 8-22-08 Bambuddah Lounge 002.jpg|(22 август, 2008) 8-29-08 2Vista 001.jpg|2Vista (29 август, 2008) 8-30-08 Sommarkrysset 002.jpg|Sommarkrysset (30 август, 2008) 8-31-08 Cafe Opera 003.jpg|(31 август, 2008) 9-6-08 Puls 4 001.jpg|(6 сентября, 2008) 9-10-08 Maria Simon 003.jpg|Maria Simon (10 сентября, 2008) 9-13-08 Interview 001.png|(13 сентября, 2008) 9-13-08 Live in London Astoria 001.png 9-16-08 Punk 003.jpg|(16 сентября, 2008) 9-19-08 At Gare de Lyon Station in Paris 001.jpg|(19 сентября, 2008) 9-20-08 Behind The Fame 001.JPG|(20 сентября, 2008) 9-24-08 John Grainger 019.jpg|John Grainger (24 сентября, 2008) 9-25-08 Hot30 Countdown at 2Day FM 001.jpg|(25 сентября, 2008) 9-26-08 Manuela Cifra 001.jpg|Manuela Cifra (26 сентября, 2008) 9-27-08 At Wow Nightclub in Australia 002.jpg|(27 сентября, 2008) 9-28-08 Unknown Interview Australia 001.jpg|(28 сентября, 2008) Весна/Лето 2006 Maison Martin margiela the Artisanal Collection.jpg 10-12-09 Tom Munro 372_final.jpg|Tom Munro (12 октября, 2009) Весна/Лето 2007 Maison Martin Margiela - Spring 2007 - Square padded shoulder blazer.jpeg 2-17-09 Leaving Hotel in Paris.jpg|(17 февраля, 2009) 09-02-25 Paris (VIP Room Theatre).jpg|(25 февраля, 2009) 09-02-25 Paris.jpg|(25 февраля, 2009) 2-27-09 In Madrid.jpg|(27 февраля, 2009) 09-03-11 LA (DJ Reflex's birthday).jpg|(11 марта, 2009) 5-12-09 LAX Airport.jpg|(12 мая, 2009) 5-17-09 Rove 2.jpg|(17 мая, 2009) 6-7-09 Arriving in Japan 002.jpg|(7 июня, 2009) 6-20-09 At Quiznos 001.jpg|(20 июня, 2009) 9-12-09 Leaving Radio City Music Hall.jpg|(12 сентября, 2009) 9-28-09 Washington D.C Airport.jpg|(28 сентября, 2009) Весна/Лето 2008 Maison-martin-margiela-fall-2008-coat.jpg 11-18-08 Ashley Armstrong 001.jpg|Ashley Armstrong 9 Jan 2009.jpg|(9 января, 2009) 11 Jan 2009.jpg|(11 января. 2009) 18 Jan 2009.jpg|(18 января, 2009) Весна/Лето 2009 MMM - SS09C - Bodysuit.jpg In Dublin.jpg|(31 января, 2009) 2-24-09 Andrea Spotorno 005.jpg|Andrea Spotorno (24 февраля, 2009) 09-02-24 Paris.jpg|(24 февраля, 2009) April 29 2009 001.png|(29 апреля, 2009) In Copenhagen.jpg|(31 июля, 2009) 2-10-10 Maciek Kobielski 001.jpg|Maciek Kobielski (10 февраля, 2010) MMM - SS09HCC - Longsleeve bolero.jpg 6-22-09 NoiseVox interview 001.jpg|(23 июня, 2009) MMM - SS09C - Jacket.jpg Arriving at Radio City Music Hall 3 b.jpg|(24 января, 2010) 3-2-12 Leaving Hotel in NYC 001.jpg|(2 марта, 2012) Maison Martin Margiela Spring Summer 2009 Black leather disc jacket.jpg 5-19-12 Arriving in Philippines 004.jpg|(19 мая, 2012) Осень/Зима 2009 Maison Martin Margiela - Fall 2009 RTW - Longsleeve leather dress.jpg Nobuyoshi Araki 2.jpg|Nobuyoshi Araki (5 августа, 2009) Maison Martin Margiela - Fall 2009 RTW - Pants.jpg 12-6-09 Nick Knight 003.jpg|Nick Knight (6 декабря, 2009) Весна/Лето 2010 Maison Martin Margiela - SS10RTWC.jpg AMAs Audience.jpg|(22 ноября, 2009) MMM - SS10RTWC - Jacket.jpg LoveGame-Detroit-2010.jpg|(13 января, 2010) jan 13th 2010.jpg|(13 января, 2010) Arriving at Radio City Music Hall 2.jpg|(21 января, 2010) MMM - SS10RTWC - Leather chap trousers.jpg Night Makers4.jpg|(23 июля, 2010) MMM - SS10RTWC - Leather jacket.jpg Out in Madrid.png|(11 декабря, 2010) Осень/Зима 2010 Maison Martin Margiela - Fall 2010 RTW - Jacket.jpg Nov_14_2010_001.png|(14 ноября, 2010) November 18, 2010 001.png|(18 ноября, 2010) Осень 2011 Maison Martin Margiela - Pre-Fall 2011 - Wool jacket.jpg 11-06-07 Going to studio New York.jpg|(7 июня, 2011) 11-06-07 The Gayle King Show.jpg|(7 июня, 2011) 6-8-11 Koln Airport.jpg|(8 июня, 2011) 6-13-11 Taratata 1.jpg|(13 июня, 2011) 6-19-11 Arriving at MMVA'S.jpg|(19 июня, 2011) VSPAIN11 .jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (18 августа, 2011) Весна/Лето 2012 MMM - SS12RTWC - Jacket.jpg 10-23-11 At Holiday Gaga Thanksgiving - Backstage 001.png|A Very Gaga Thanksgiving Backstage MMM - SS12RTWC - Leather jacket.jpg 12-9-11 Ellen Backstage.jpg|Ellen DeGeneres (9 декабря, 2011) Осень/Зима 2012 Maison Martin Margiela Fall Winter 2012 Asymmetric color back dress.jpg 5-19-12 Leaving Taiwan 003.jpg|(19 мая, 2012 Осень 2013 - Высокая Мода Maison Martin Margiela Fall Winter 2013 Artisanal outfit.jpg 9-7-13 Leaving her apartment 001.jpg|(7 сентября, 2013) MMM - Fall 2013 Haute Couture Collection 002.jpg 7-17-13 Applause - Music Video BTS 006.jpg|"Applause" (2013) 9-1-13 iTunes Festival - Applause performance 001.jpg|ITunes Festival (1 сентября, 2013) Весна/Лето 2013 MMM - SS13RTWC.jpg 6-28-13 Pride Rally 004.jpg|NYC Pride Rally (28 июня, 2013) 6-28-13 Terry Richardson 005.jpg|Terry Richardson Категория:Дизайнеры